A Ghoul's short story
by Night's Finale
Summary: While awakening in an alley way, Mako Reuzaki discovers that someone has tampered with his body and now he's a Ghoul. While on his journey to discover who and how he became what he is, he comes across Shuu Tsukiyama, a man who tests the boys abilities and strengths and will most likely by cause of his death, or exile whom the public population.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Tokyo Ghoul fan fiction. It will be short just to let you know. It may seem like Kaneki's point of view I'm describing, but I assure you this is from my OC's view, just with slight similar attributes. I hope this is to your liking. I really progressed as best as I could. So bad, I want to say this a true story, but...that's not gonna happen.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by Sui Ishida or any of the following upcoming events, which was licensed by Madman Entertainment, and Funimation for the anime series. Please support the story. THANK YOU! :3**

* * *

I awoke, something stinging in my lower back. My senses gave away, now the smell of blood dispersed from my reach. Small strips of flesh stuck in my teeth. All the memories become hazy, but I can remember the time that I used to be crazy. _'What is happening to me? What had already happened to me?'_ I stood to see my clothes torn, wreaking of deceased, and blood. The alley I was packed in was dark and cold. The sound of cars and flashing lights went by the opening of the two buildings.

Not all of my memory was decimated. My home was coming back to me. A light green house, a red door, and black drapes. How did I get from there to here? Before I could walk among the people on the streets, I had to clean the blood off my clothes.

* * *

I reached my home, and collapsed on my carpet, straining to grab the remote to see the local news if that could strike a nerve in me. "Three hours ago, a Ghoul was sighted climbing the Nakamori building. Reports of twelve casualties inside. All to have their throats eaten out, some with missing organs. One of the victims was led to be the CEO of the company, Nagisa Nakamori. The Ghoul's face was not seen, all surveillance cameras were able to pick up was a mask, which what appeared to me a dragon..." I switched off the TV and reached under my hoodie. "NO!"

I had the mask on me. The Ghoul the authorities were looking for was me. "This can't be happening. I'm not a Ghoul. I eat human food. WHY?!" I removed my clothes and immediately ran to the bathroom, to see if there were any tampering with my body. As I flipped on the lights I could see everything below my waist was fine, but at each sides of my chest were stitches. "Someone has been inside me?!" This was a nightmare. "I'm a Ghoul. I'll be forced to eat people forever!" The more pressing news was what happened to me last night.

Morning came over the horizon, and around the bend. Sleep eluded me as I struggled to find the source of my pain. School was an hour away, and I only had ten minutes to get ready. Should I ever go to school, knowing every student was just a buffet to me and their blood quenching my everlasting thirst? All the teachers, students ripe for the picking? I had to. This just has to be a mistake. I haven't endured all the symptoms of this curse. I'm convinced there is no way out, my world is turned upside down. Should I run away and change my name, or should I stay and fight through the night. I'll never close my eyes.

"Stay strong, keeping moving. Can't let the darkness blind us. Carry on, we'll the ones that pull the stars down to us." A saying I use to make me thrive in my life. Though my life now seems short and useless. I just needed to convince myself that this was all a mistake and...and I'm just dreaming. Then others won't know what I am.

"Excuse me. I'm Shuu Tsukiyama!"

A man I didn't recognize approached me with a normal, yet disturbing smile. His hair was purple and clothes a little too flashy for my taste. I thought of interacting or completely ignoring him. "I'm Mako Reuzaki." I guess I'm stuck interacting. He smiled and got closer.

"Lovely name. Might I ask you some questions?"

I casually calmed down. "Sure." He pulled something out from behind his back and tossed it to me. It was a sack, very small. He continued, gleaming with his fake smile. "Put this on your head and step into the van." His timing was spot on, a black can pulled up and stopped, opening the side door, was men and/or possibly women with masks. "Don't bother making a run for it. We'll take you down before you blink." I did as they said and got in the van and placed the sack over my head. This still should have been some sort of nightmare...never a dream. When everything went dark, I tried with all my might not to relieve myself on this moving vehicle. But...I could smell their flesh. "... _flesh..._ " It wasn't as fresh as a humans, more of a foul feel through the senses. They were ghouls.

"What is this all about?" It didn't seem to harmful to ask. The three didn't respond.

* * *

The van my captors held me in came to a screeching halt. My shoulders were seized with very sharp, strong hands and pulled to my feet and was suddenly walking forward. They pulled the sack from my head and my vision had to adjust to the now dark environment these Ghouls have brought me to. Ghouls of all forms with masks in were above in the rafters. All had masks of all different forms, some animals, and some kabuki masks and with those things coming from their backs, which since I planned of be apart of the CCG when old enough, their Kagunes were pulsing. That must have been the feeling I've been getting from my back.  
"Bienvenue, Mako! To our sanctuaire!" French was fluent to him, though he's Japanese.

I asked another question as ropes were being placed around my wrists and ankles then my feet were kicked out from under me. "What are you going to do to me?" From the way I was being handed this seemed like they were going to violate me. Tsukiyama appeared from the shadows, wearing completely different clothes. and mask, that only covered the left side of his face. Shuu licked two of his fingers and ran them down my face and chuckled with his eye becoming Ghoul. "Just a little test my snack. Since everyone here is familiar with your art work on Nakamori estate, and your first twelve victims and our top class friends from 14th Ward."

I did not like how this was all turning out. "What kind of test?"

Shuu snapped his fingers and all the lights flicked on, leading to an up-roaring of a crowd in a large arena/stadium preference. there were two sides with openings. On the other side was someone covered in a blanket and being wheeled out onto a the floor, only twenty meters from me. This must have been the test. If it was a Ghoul v.s. Ghoul watch...I wouldn't stand a chance, this (whoever it was) didn't have the scent of a ghoul. "Here is your test, Mr. Reuzaki...acceptance." The blanket was removed and...and...my heart suddenly sank to its lowest depth.  
"DAD!"  
They had my father. He had a black eye, claw marks, and some bite marks on his shoulders. _I see what they are trying to do to me. They want me to kill my father, well as they should know is that I'm stronger...than...but the blood is intoxicating. NO! I need to stay strong._ As I knew this couldn't get any worse. They slit his throat and spilled his blood. "NOO! WHY?!" They practically just kick started my bloodlust, but this was my own father. "I can't do it." I could feel my transformation, with my eyes changing and the craving of flesh dwelling in the lowest pit of my stomach. "Please..." Shuu managed to hear me over the sound of the crowd cheering. "Please let me have it." There was no stopping me. all that raw power and hunger of an animal. The two Ghouls holding me sliced the ropes with their Kagune and I was sprinting across the ground, releasing my own Kagune and stabbing at my father, picking him up, and letting his dying blood drip into my mouth. The blood had a discreet aroma to it as it cascaded through my red hair and across my pale skin.

"Somptueux!" Tsukiyama cheered, blowing kisses to the crowd.

* * *

I couldn't remember what happened after my rage, but I woke up on school grounds with students standing over me, all gasping and backing up as I was sitting up. "What's going on?" My craving for flesh was over, but now curiosity was filling my mind. I looked at myself and I was covered in blood. Looking through my own uniform I saw that they were my own wounds. I guess it was wise to say this was my blood, because if it was someone else's then there would be an investigation.

"Are you okay? We saw you walking then you were attacked."  
"The police chased off your attackers,"  
"Then the principal called an ambulance for you." All these couldn't have happened. I remember clearly what happened to me. All my memory is still a little hazy, but it would only make matters worse if I said anything that would get me killed, so I needed to keep m y head down and my instincts clear. The ambulance finally arrived as I was pulled to my feet. One thing was for sure this wouldn't be the last time I have these deep cravings and this wouldn't be the last time I meet Shuu Tsukiyama.

* * *

 **I will assure all of those who have read this, that this isn't going to be the beginning of something small. There won't be a big story plot like the Manga/Anime of Tokyo Ghoul either, but more of a small story that would probably last at least three or four chapters. I want to thank you if you have made it this far in my story. It may not be long since everything was centered.  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by Sui Ishida or any of the following upcoming events, which was licensed by Madman Entertainment, and Funimation for the anime series. Please support the story. THANK YOU! :3** **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope the previous was enjoyable to anyone. Again, this is a short story, so don't expect this to go on forever. I really enjoy writing this elegant gore/vore fest. If there is anything you would like mentioned in the story, please don't be afraid to ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by Sui Ishida or any of the following upcoming events, which was licensed by Madman Entertainment, and Funimation for the anime series. Please support the story. THANK YOU! :3**

* * *

It has been two days since my encounter with Shuu. Nothing bad has happened since...except starvation. Every time I ate regular food I just threw up. Then I guess me saying things are normal without Shuu, means things are completely worse with just myself. I've indulged the little habit of eating flesh again. I've killed three people in the past two days and I just couldn't stop...until today. Maybe certain liquids could quench this bloodthirsty emotional turmoil. I decided to visit Anteiku which was a local cafe in the 20th ward. Never took good consideration to visit such a place, but at least it was innocent or the CCG would have closed it down. It was a respectable place, but there was one secret that lied inside here that I would find terrifying and yet beneficial to me.

* * *

RING! RING!

The bell on the door rang and waiters behind the counter looked my direction and those on the floor cleaning and serving food to customers looked my direction too. "Anteiku e yōkoso. I'm Kaneki. Welcome...May I take your coat?" I had to get a good look at everyone before I threw them in my comfort zone. They all had normal faces: smiling, and gleaming with excitement on more company; however , the employee with the eye patch made me nervous. He didn't seem fit to be in this environment since he was shaking a little. The employees all kept waiting for my response and one with purple hair and a broom didn't give me a good expression.

"Umm...sure. Thank you." He took my coat and guided me to a table. I got another glance around Anteiku and saw that I was the only customer here, which raised about seven questions. "Doesn't seem very lively in here." I chuckled nervous. Kaneki smiled and handed me a menu, which I made a quick glance over. I couldn't have any food because I'll just throw it up, and that's a hazard sign for Ghoul. "Hmm...this all looks interesting and delightful, but I'm not feeling the solid side of a menu, so I'll take coffee, please."

"Excellent choice." He smiled and walked to the bar to make the coffee.

I began to sniff around the room, just from where I was sitting, and could tell something was off. They all...had a distinct smell to them. Like Ghouls, but the at could just be my senses playing tricks, but it was definitely them. I had to leave as soon as possible. "On second thought. I should probably head home. It is rather late." I stood fast and placed at least 100 yen on the table and walked to the door, as I turned the...knob? Wait? It won't turn. DID THEY ALREADY LOCK THE DOOR AS SOON AS I ENTERED?! I looked to everyone in the room. "What's going on here?" A door to my left opened up and an old man walked out. "Excuse me. The door is locked."

"You're Shuu's pet aren't you?" Shit, they know. I couldn't fight my way out even if I wanted to. "Don't be afraid. We already know enough about you Mr. Reuzaki."

 _'Shuu...if you revealed to them everything. I'm going to be so pissed at you._ ' I nodded and walked back to my seat and sat down, holding my stomach. One of the workers approached me and placed something on a plate that activated my Ghoul eyes. "What is this?" I opened it and my question as already answered. "Flesh." I didn't waste any second to eat it. The one named Kaneki looked at me with disgust at home desperate I was to eat someone. "So, is there something I can do for you? Hopefully you don't have another family member of mine I can devour." Some began to chuckle then...came the serious moment.

* * *

"We have more pressing matters to address with you today, Mr. Reuzaki. Shuu has given us a brief inquiry about: you, your strength, and your Kagune. Oh, my apologies I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaya Irimi." Her expression seemed blank and emotionless and just plain creepy. I nodded and listened to the rest. "As we've said, Shuu has talked to us about your abilities. He approves of you, and thinks you would benefit our cause." I was a little intrigued by what 'cause' they were talking about.

"What exactly is this 'cause' you speak of?" I asked, trying to get comfortable.

"We are rising against the CCG in this Ward."

"What?! That's crazy!" Hilarious...I wanted to be like them and fight and kill Ghouls, but this was just the complete opposite of my intentions. But...I'm a Ghoul, so resisting them would mean the CCG would kill me. Is there really a choice? "How would that plan go down? You can't just walk up to their HQ and take on a whole task force. That's just suicide!" I'm sure they have already figured that part out, so I can't see the point I'm making when I'm still practically an adolescent to them. "But that has probably already been established so just ignote that. But, why do you want me to join in this incursion on the CCG?"

Yoshimura spoke with a slight chuckle. "You're a clever boy. I'm sure you've heard that the 20th Ward's Branch Office has been targeting Ghouls in this area and it just so happens you are on that list."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" It had to be...I would have known about this. "I haven't given a name and I haven't shown my face, because of my..." That's right! My mask...the dragon. I still have that with me in case it was necessary. "How do they know me?"

Touka scoffed. "They call you what they see, and by your mask the Doves are calling you 'The Dragon'." She was the less cheerful one of the group, so I'd expect nothing from her that would be any clear sign of retaliation. "So, just agree, or we'll kill you for knowing who we are and where we are." Well...that got grim.

I nodded. "Alright. I'll join this Ghoul group. What am I suppose to do?"

Yoshimura nodded as well and handed me an apron. "You can work with us. And if you are too far from home you can stay in the spare rooms we have. Be careful who's room you are next to. Hinami occasionally sleep walks so keep your door locked. Well...if you all will excuse me, I have important matters to attend. Kaneki, would you mind and watch him and show him around our little home." The one with the eye patch stuttered when he gave his response. Everyone but him had left the room, and I just had questions for him I know he could answer.

"So...Kaneki? How do you know Shuu?"

Kaneki flinched as he grabbed the broom. "He's a savant of weirdness. Tried to eat me once." ...hmmm.

* * *

Since this was just my first day working for anyone like them, I was asked to join Kaneki and Renji Yomo for food shopping, which I mistakenly thought that the three of us were actually going to the food store, but apparently it was just gathering humans who committed suicide on a road. Mr. Yomo didn't seem interested in bringing me along, but I had to prove I was worth something. "Umm...Mr. Yomo. What am I suppose to do here?"

"I'm going to be honest. We're not here to make a food run. Yoshimura wanted me to train you." Kaneki and I exchanged glances. "So, I won't be HOLDING back!" He looked my direction and took off his coat and tossed it to Kaneki, and he didn't even unleash his Kagune to get ready for me; however red veins pulsed in his arms and he was ready to fight. "Well let's see what you are made of, you little shit." I growled and felt my own Kagune unravel. I finally got a better look at it. It's from was so grotesque; the shape was slender looking. Two long tentacles came out with scythe like spike covering all over. Yomo gave a tiny grin. "Interesting, at such a young age you didn't even need to have a taste of blood."

Renji charged me and unleashed an arsenal of fists and kicks. My feet were sliding on the mud as my Kagune was being used as a shield. I flipped back to avoid any more damage. "Shit...that hurt. Easy I'm new to...GUNHK!" I felt his foot collide with my face and send me over the side of the railing, falling to my death. I rammed my Kagune into the side of the hill and slow down my acceleration. Yomo was coming as fast as he could down the side. I jumped back and crashed through the canopy of trees to get back. _'I have to face him. I can't keep moving. When the time goes for the CCG, there's no way I could just avoid it all.'_

Yomo shouted and slammed into the ground. "Come on, this is intense training. There's no holding back."

"FINE!" I lunged and slashed across his chest and repeated. Yomo lunged low and jumped up, colliding one of his fists with my chest. I coughed up blood and fell to my knees, gasping for air. He chuckled. "Well I guess you're a little durable. Since we're down here, let's get the bodies.

Kaneki and I moved the bodies into the van, as Yomo watched.

* * *

I laid in the backseat, holding my chest and any other aching part of my body. Kaneki held me down. "You just need to relax. I've felt this before. Everything will be okay, I'll make you some tea or coffee to make you feel better." I smiled at his companion knowing it wouldn't last long with how all this is going. "I wish I had durability just like yours, sadly I'm too weak to actually go fight the CCG. So, I'll be staying behind." I actually was able to tolerate him more than any other Ghoul I know, just as long as Shuu doesn't show up, then maybe things will go smoothly.

The van pulled to a corner. "What are we doing here? This isn't Anteiku or my home."

"It's mine. Yoshimura asked me to watch you since we are both practically new here." Kaneki smiled and opened the van door, helping me to my feet. "Come on." I was shocked to see someone being so generous to my needs, but I didn't want to complain about it. We walked into his apartment and I sat on his bed. "I'll have the couch. Okay?"

I grabbed his arm in fright. "No! I don't want to be alone. Please stay." You may think it's weird we are sharing a bed, so if you're having homophobic thoughts...STOP! Kaneki nodded and sat on the bed, patting my head. "I don't want to be a Ghoul." I knew we shared the same thoughts and FEELINGS on that topic. "Son of a bitch. If Tsukiyama is behind this I'm going to kill him. He had no right to give me Ghoul organs." I felt my friend gasp and I looked up to his face and saw he was struggling not to cry. This was obviously my fault. "I'm sorry. I know it's depressing. We should get sleep."

"Yes, I agree." Kaneki nodded and went to go get changed. I crawled under the covers and laid on the right side, curling up and holding myself. Kaneki came in and smiled, laying down three feet from me. It was relaxing to know I wasn't going to die alone and see that being a Ghoul doesn't put me into a big outcast. "I am in the same position you are. Someone put Ghoul organs in me and I can't live normal. I almost lost my best friend Hide. But...let's just rest. Goodnight." I finally saw the good side of someone...I guess...I can rest.

* * *

 **If it didn't seem interesting, apologies to all. The next chapter will be the last...but I'm considering doing a Halloween and Christmas special of Tokyo Ghoul, with almost everyone. The CCG and Ghouls all together...no...just Ghouls...maybe Juuzou in there. But I promise you'll enjoy this and whatever comes next.**

 **Thank you! Please review! ㈶0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by Sui Ishida or any of the following upcoming events, which was licensed by Madman Entertainment, and Funimation for the anime series. Please support the story. THANK YOU! :3**

* * *

Today was a big moment. All Intel was gathered for a full out assault on the CCG in the 20th Ward. Nerves were spiking, and minds were staggering. The CCG must have got a tip from a Ghoul that this was going down, but obvious he was killed too since he was a Ghoul and the CCG didn't want treason among them. My training was shorter than most, but that didn't matter once we arrived on the battlefield/death trap. Kaneki and I were positioned on the south wall of the CCG complex. A roof that was over a hallway that lead to a tech building where the agent's weapons are made. It was going to be a complicated process but we could surely handle it, just go in and destroy what we could and retreat, but it still didn't feel as right.

We watched the war begin and it was just brutal, yet delicious, as blood was spread on both sides. I wanted to go down and eat the prey that was to kill us, but I had to keep control and do my part to get complete trust, but when the time comes to actually fight I have to be prepared. Kaneki and I had a good taste of flesh to keep our spirits alive and our part completely. "This is madness, Kaneki. The CCG will tear us to shreds if we go to far into this."

"We have no choice. And turning back will not be one of them. This may be for some righteous cause or some vendetta we don't know about but I've learned something. It's kill or be killed." Kaneki had a stern face along with Ghoul eyes...well eye. I have never seen him act like this. I guess he has more spirit than I. "We don't have much to do."

"In fact," A booming voice came from behind and startled us. A large man with a gnarly Quinque was standing on a catwalk above us. "All you're going to do is die." That voice. It's Koutarou Amon a famous CCG agent. He's been in the papers many times, and he always gets the job done which means we're in for it now. Amon had his eyes on Kaneki though. "Especially you, Eyepatch. We have some unfinished business to clean up."

"That's right. I should have killed you that day."

He scoffed. "With your inexperience all you could get out of me was a scratch. This time I won't let you stand! Amon jumped straight at us, swinging as we dashed off the walls to keep moving. We were only wasting time by standing here and fighting. He would alert others but we didn't have time to stop him or break all of the alarms. Kaneki kept moving ahead of me as if he was afraid of him. Amon out of the corner of my eye with his Quinque getting closer and closer. I shouted to Kaneki. "Keep moving." I stopped and turned to face Amon. My friend didn't argue and kept moving. Ghouls outside were waiting for the lights to out and the cameras to go down. "Just me and you Amon!"

I fought with everything I had, but was tiring myself a little bit by attacking and not taking the time to defend myself. "Too slow!" He bellowed and bashed me into a wall. I coughed up some blood and kept moving from him. I ducked and jumped over his attacks and kept trying to strike his back but he was just to fast foe me and impossible to keep up with. I had to bring him somewhere where I could trap him and keep him out of the way. "Are you even trying? If not, just give up and let me kill you." He pressured me and wouldn't let up. This is not going to end well.

"NEVER!" I ran off and made him follow me. To my left was a longer hallway and to my right was a Ghoul prison. _'Perfect. He'll have to fight others too'!_ I jumped off the railing and fell down to the floor. Amon was taking the catwalk and the stairs. "Come on buddy." Before he could get down I saw the controls for the cell doors. But before I could get to it I was sent flying and my stomach slashed open. Someone must be completely faster than me.

"Juuzou." Amon yelled.

I gained my strength and stood up and saw a smiling boy, glaring my direction. He had a scythe-like Quinque in his grasp. "This one is new!" He chuckled and became mobile, slashing at me. My Kagune alone was not enough to stop this psycho. "Hold still!" My defense was feeling a little weak from his hits. Amon was getting in on this action and trying to hit my right.

"Kaneki. Help."

The power went out, "Kaneki did it!" which distracted me... but not Amon or Juuzou. Amon bludgeoned my head with a mighty whack. I felt blood spray the wall and I was on my stomach, not moving. I couldn't sat anymore.

"All CCG agents report immediately to the outer gate."

We did it.

It's over. I looked up and saw the boy come down on my with a swing to my head and...


End file.
